The Dragon with No Soul
by Ally7779
Summary: Masamune the dragon has no soul. she was born on the verge of death, hanging within the balance of yin and yang. Evil was a path she was set to take, as black blood coursed through her veins. Forged intp blackness, a creature of the night. Will she withstand to fight?
1. Chapter 1

All i could hear was the rain, but all i could feel was pain, I dont know why but it feels like a seperated world. They did this to me, the slashes, the evil, the whole enigma. _kill something,, you have to eat its the only way,_ I couldnt argue, not even with myself. My wings smelled of fire, even in the rain. All i could think of was death, but in everyway it was sceaming my name. _Masamune you bitch, what have you done?Food now. _Lightning flashed across the sky.I searched for movement, _water! _water means fish. I tried to concentrate, but the rain was no help. _fish, fish, think of fish!_ there, out of the corner of my eye, i saw it, a stripped bass. at least... i THINK i saw it. i ran in the direction of the stream, my talons dragging in the mud, and just as i thought, a stream full of fish ran before me. I jumped in, catching whatever i could in my talons. _this is impossible! i caught one fish- ONE FISH! And i've been in the rain waiting for food for HOW long now? _Shit. Shit shit shit. "This is the end," i sighed out loud to no one in particular, my stomach still growling loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul, theres something here...but I cant feel a wavelength." A girl with blonde hair in pigtails told her weapon. "I bet its just a kishin." The weapon spoke back. "Then thats where we start." They ran towards me, "Its has no soul?" She said with a sigh, "no soul meant evil, dark desephhary's." "i dont know what you just said but im guessing it means...scaryness" the weapon replied as he shifted. " SOUL YOU IDIOT!" Maka slammed the history book on his head."h-how many of those do you have with you?" the idiot asked, nervously eyeing his miester. "do you just pop those out of your ass? becuase you always seem to have one" She slams the book on his head again, leaving him face first in the dirt,with a mouthful of earth. "The kishin you shit!" he screamed as the feirce dragon started to move. "Soul do something fruity..." maka said "HELL NO!" his eye twitched. "Then can i do it,?" she replied. "not unless the kishins into being lesbian." he said, spitting out dragon shifted, leaving soul to change into weapon form. "maka! hit the bitch!" The dragon stood staggering to the right, swingging her tail at them. Maka stepped back, and slashed her tail. Black blood seeping through, as it hit the ground, Maka dropped her partner, "Crona," was all she could muster.


	3. Chapter 3

"MY LITTLE PONY DRESSED IN BALONY, BAAAAAAAAH"soul said warily, "SHUT UP SOUL!" "look im just tryin to cheer you up and all, and i asure you, who you saw was not Crona." "Yeah whatever a crona is, im not one of them." I said as smoke flared from my nostrils. I examined my burnt wings carefully."What happend to you?"he said in a low growl, "I fell out of narnia," i said."no really" he said "isnt it obvious? i was brindled, as in ya know BURNED!" _who are these people?_ It was then that I realized, _why did they want to kill me..._I stood upright, shifting my legs to a more confortable position. "I have to go now," i said barely a serious bone in my body. on the inside i luaghed, on the outside, a firm, stimble dragon stood. I didnt know which was harder. being still as possible, or controlling my luaghter. Either way i was leaving, that was all that mattered. "You cant just leave..."Soul said. "its a free country." i said as i walked further into the woods."so get over it."The woods ended a little further down as i walked all i coulld think was, _what the fuck was a crona._


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but think, about those to kids. _Who did they think i was, what the fuck was a crona, and how is it_ 'ok'_ to randomly roam the woods. _I stood at an opening in the woods, "Screw it," i said as i thrust into the air, hurtling to the ground. Why did I do this again? i hit the ground hard, a smoke cloud formed around me, as I coughed up a shit-load of dust. Everyone stared at me, hasnt anyone taught them that its not polite? I got up and shook myself off, leaving a pile of ruble withstandind beneath me. "where am i?" i growled in a low tone. "death city" said a man with dark hair with three stripes onn the right side. "lord death should be furious, just look what youv'e done too the road, now its A-symmetrical!" he continued as he stomped in the most animated way possible._ oh god please tell me lord death, isnt a dragon slayer. " _he like's to do that sometimes" the weapon said to him. _what the fuck is with all the talking weapons, _"Dont worry i didnt take it personally." i said slowly... masamune the great...failure.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched curiously as people talked among themselves on the pavillion. Was i really here, in this city of self destruction...No, that was an understatment.I stood alone in the middle of my ruble shroom…failing to do anything. And failing miserably at that. Fuck my life! I strutted forward, stumbling on the broken path beneath me. I was being taken to lord death. All I had hoped was that this wasn't the end. In some way I felt stupid, being taken somewhere. I was a dragon for fucking Christ sake! "keep walking," the man with the two guns said to me.. I walked a bit faster and looked up at him to see if he would notice, he seemed a bit distraught, unkept might be a better definition. I didn't know what to say, so I kept my lips a-line. Stepping on the hot gravel sent flashes to my palms, more like small wild-fires that never stopped growing. He stopped, and turned and faced me. In one of the most awkward of ways, "lord death, someone's new here and would like to see you…" "not now im very bu-" he stopped himself short as he looked into my eyes. "maybe for a little, teensy moment" he walked-floated towards me, this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched me, as my breath huffed out. As human, I would be terrified, as a dragon, im still not sure where my emotion stands, but im sure its along the lines of scared shit-less. "so….." he stopped to clear his throat, "they do exist," I shuddered, at the word. _"Exist"_ "I suppose your, looking for a good kill?" I stared at him with eyes that could kill, trying hard to see through his stupid mask. _Is this a game to you?_ "why would I be? Dragons aren't what you think they would be, and that mask is killing my….never mind, that is an entirely different conversation, anyw-" he stopped me at that, "what about my mask, my dear dragon?" I took a step back, but only to be pushed forward again. "well-i-er-um- well the only problem is the way its shaped, its like its mocking me." "I see, well anyway, what are you doing in death city?" I looked for an excuse, but its like my train of thought had been erased, I guess it was the truth then, "well, you see, um…I was in the woods after being attacked and then these to kids, they called me a- kishin- and fought me….it was after that, that I found this place, and im really not sure where I am…." I stopped and jumped when the same two children stormed in_….oh lord death, I hope this doesn't have irony written across its forehead…_


	7. Chapter 7

I was pulled forward down a long dark hallway, in chains. A redheaded man followed me at a slow pace, while I was being pulled by the shady, symmetrical boy. _Where am I going?_ the ground felt hard against the pads of my feet, and The chains burned my wrist like coals that had just burned out. I don't like being restricted. We stopped at an iron door. Where I was pushed in like I was some sort of animal. Wait…never mind that last thought. The first thing I saw, were the cuffs hanging from the wall. I started to panic, shaking violently, but in a flash, I was paralyzed. He walked me into the room chaining my limbs to the wall. My entire body felt a jolt of energy. Then the world shut out on me, as the darkness closed in…..


End file.
